Nothing's Ever What it Seems
by XxSammiexXxLovexX
Summary: S. Seraphina, her brother Jake, and best friend Britney have gone threw many things before the apocalypse because of the Umbrella Inc., but when the apocalypse arrives all three are given a mission from Alice. What happens when you combine science experiments and survivors in the same room? Will they find love? or will this cause more problems because nothing's ever what it seems.
1. Prologue

Injections, they _hurt_. Pain the pain is too much. I hear crashing noises, what's happening? Why is he doing this to us? Jake, Britney, professor what are we going to do? _They_ are UGLY and rotting, what are they?

...

* * *

Professor says the only way to destroy them is to destroy the brain. We need to be strong _he_ says. I will, I most certainly will. Nothing will happen to the ones I love on my watch.

...

* * *

_ We're out of ammo! Come on. Stay with me, PLEASE! STAY AWAY! Help, HELP, HE-AHHHH!_ That's all we hear these days but now its been fairly quiet. Maybe it's safe now. Maybe I don't need to record events anymore and come out of hiding.

...

* * *

Never mind its worse. More and more of them are walking around in the streets. What are they? We keep asking _him_ and the professor but they won't tell us. One good thing is that we found more survivors. At least we're not the only living people now.

...

* * *

_** Run**_. The most common word used now a days and one of the words the professor told me along with **'be **_**brave**_**, keep **_**strong**_**, use your **_**wits**_**, do what's**_** right**_**, and **_**survive**_**'**. I miss those times where _they_ weren't real and _they_ were only in video games and in our _imaginations_. But no they are real and now are terrorizing the human race. I laugh at the times where my friends, oh how I miss them, would pretend to survive against those _things_. Where is_ he_ anyways?

...

* * *

Ever since the breakout, thousands, millions, billions of _monsters_ have been eating, chewing and _devouring_ anything living all because of a power hungry organization and there's nothing my brother, my best friend and I can do. Nothing we can do _yet_. **'We are determined to survive and we will prevail'**, that's what the professor says anyway but we trust him so I guess we believe him.

...

* * *

We just survived an attack a while ago, many people were lost to the horde but we survived. Why? We don't know, must be something the professor told us but I can't remember what. Must have been the hit in the head. However I do remember that _we are special_. Are we mental special or ability special? We don't know, Jake tells us that it must our brains trying to cope with all the loss and despair. One thing we are sure is that we _will_ _survive_; we will survive to _spite_ _him_.

...

* * *

_ Run. Run. Run._ Running is the only thing we've been doing, aside scavenging for food and surviving. We kill for food but I think we made things worse. The people we just killed came back. What are they? What's happening? I guess the professor is right, _we are the walking dead_.

...

* * *

We've been running for months and we're exusted. How long can we keep running? I don't know but we may be young adults not fit to survive and live in this new terrible world but _**nothing's what it seems**_**.**

**...**

* * *

Join the trio and the words of their professor, in their journey of surviving and extinct country and try to find a cure from turning into a raging monster.

Will they find a paradise or will they not prevail? What are the injections?

Where were they in the beginning?

Who are the monsters?

Who is the professor and how does he know so much?

Who's the guy the narrator is talking about?

Will they find others and possibly love?

There's only one way to find out, in Nothing's What It Seems. -

...

* * *

Hello and welcome to the mad hatter's lair. Ha-ha jk but on to serious things. I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes or capilization errors I wrote this on my phone and will go back and edit. Sooooo I hope you liked my prologue, I haven't written in ages. I will try to update weekly and if I don't then spam me till I do or I will summit to sloth again and not write in a long time. Ugh I'm blubbering aren't I whelp I'll be off and write the next chapter.

PS. The walking dead characters may not come in for a long time like seven chapters or less

PPS. Their will be mentions of the movie resident evil in here

PSPS. I'm sorry I'm talking, or rather writing a lot but if you stuck around to read this then you are AWESOME and if you didn't then ... (moment of silence) ^.^ well if you liked the prologue font forget to favorite and comment and follow

Lurv you! ~Sammie-Sue


	2. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: S. Seraphina, her brother Jake, and best friend Britney have gone threw many things before the apocalypse because of the Umbrella Inc., but when the apocalypse arrives all three are given a mission from Alice. What happens when you combine science experiments and survivors in the same room? Will they find love? Or will this cause more problems because nothing's ever what it seems.

...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead or Resident Evil! (I wish I did but sadly I don't) that means any of the content from the show, comic books, movies are not mine. If it did I would make Carl mine forever, MMMMUAHHAHAHAHA*cough, cough, hair ball, cough, cough* Any who ENJOY.

PS: this is my very first fan-fiction. This may suck balls but I don't care since I'm use to writing from original thoughts. Constructive criticism is welcomed good or bad, but if you just write that it sucks and I should get off the computer then …..bye? :) Hehe read on

*THERE WILL BE BAD LAGUAGE IN THE STORY*

...

* * *

**'We've been running for months and we're exhausted. How long can we keep running? I don't know but we may be young adults not fit to survive and live in this new terrible world but **_**nothing's what it seems**_**.'**

I put down my journal and sighed, I really wish we could go back to our semi-permanent place and not worry if those things were going to pop out and eat us. We still haven't found a name for them, and I don't think we want to. I remember one time my mother told me that if you name something it becomes more realistic and have one thing not to worry about. I looked up and saw beyond the trees, something yellowish orange was coming up and shining. The sun, a symbol of a new day and beginning back then, but now it's just a thing we use to see if it's safe to walk outside.

Rubbing my eyes, I got up to wake my brother and best friend up. I gathered some rocks as I got to the tent. I opened the flap and threw the rocks at them, "Wake up! It's time to get a move on." I demanded as I went to put out the small fire.

The rocks hit their target as I heard a mix blend of 'ow' and 'you suck'. I heard their footsteps before I saw them. I turned around and asked "ready to go? We promised the professor that we'll meet him at the place in a few weeks"

"Yeah, yeah we know lets just go before we get unlucky and a horde gets us" Jake replied as he adjusted the straps of his backpack. At school Jake was part of the popular crowd with his sun kissed skin and lean muscles. Jake had complexions of both our parents, he was the perfect son. Its funny how, besides our facial features and height, we look nothing alike and we're twins. While I was the odd ball of the family, he had our mother's blue eyes and our father's soft, chocolate brown hair. I have my grandmother's amethyst eyes and my mother's wavy/curly hair. But because of 'him' my hair is naturally multicolored, nothing too drastic. It's black, so black that it looks blue or purple and it has natural highlights. Also my eyes gained a bit of the light spectrum around the iris. Yeah I know my appearance is freakish but there's nothing I can do about it.

"Yeah lets go I think I saw a store that's a few miles up north" I sighed grabbing my stuff and I started walking.

Once we got to the store we gathered the supplies we needed and left the others for later. It's surprising that walkers hadn't found or passed us yet.

"Isn't it weird?" Britney worriedly said. Jake and I looked at her like if she just did circus tricks in her underwear. Brit saw our looks "I mean, we haven't seen or heard a fecto in a while. Usually there is at least one in a store or merely passing by."

I sighed "stop worrying so much and let's be grateful that none of the freaks have found us yet and attacked." Brit thought about what I said and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Brit, just because we haven't seen one doesn't mean we have our guards down." Jake butt in our conversation "Plus if anything does happen we all have each others backs" Jake smiled at her reassuringly and looked at her in adoration.

This time Britney smiled. I swear on my life that they are crushing on each other. Staring in each others eyes? Check. Smiling at each other like doofuses? Check. I don't know why they don't get together already. They've been like this even before the apocalypse and Britney is not an ugly girl she's far from it, since she is Filipino. Britney has Dark brown hair with a mahogany streak that goes till her mid back which is always in a sleek pony tail, brown eyes full of knowledge and wonder, and a tanned petite body. I shook my head in amusement and smirked "come on guys, you can kiss and make love faces at each other later" this seemed to snap them out of their trance and blush. Britney and Jake made a gap between them so big that china could fit there. "Britney how about you check the back room" I suggested to make her feel less embarrassed.

"ye-ye-yeah s-sure" Britney stuttered out of embarrassment. She looked at Jake then to me and started walking towards the back "I'm going to go do that now" and in a flash she was gone.

Jake turned to face me after a few seconds "What the hell? Why'd you say that? Now it's going to be awkward." He groaned and glared at me

"Hey" I said put my hands up in an 'I'm innocent and it's not my fault' gesture "I only said the truth. Are you saying that you DO like Britney in that way?" I wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

Jake's eyes widened "NO- I mean no." Jake coughed "I mean, I don't know" I gave him a look "maybe?" I was still staring at him until he confessed "OKAY, okay I do have a crush on her but don't tell her, please" he begged

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I may be heartless but I'm not that heartless you know." I promised.

"Ha-ha ri-"

"MOTHERFUCKER" Jake got cut off by a scream. We both looked at each other and rushed to the bad rooms were Britney was. When we tried to open the door something was blocking it.

"BRITNEY! Are you okay? We can't open the door" I yelled still wiggling and pushing at the door.

"Yep all is fine over here. I'm just shitting rainbows you know." Britney grunted and continued sarcastically "it's not like I'm pressed against the door by a fecto or any thing." I managed to open the door a bit and saw Britney holding off a freak. I motioned to Jake to kill the thing with the crowbar. Once the thing was killed Britney sighed and got of the door so we could open it. "Thanks guys that was close'

Jake rushed passed me to check on Britney "are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"He interrogated her.

Britney laughed "yeah I'm alright. The son of a bitch came out of nowhere and knocked my weapons away by pinning me to the door. But I'm fine" Britney saw our looks and gave us a small smile "really guys I'm fine. See?" she said giving us a twirl.

I sighed, how many times have I sighed today? " if you say so. I think we should camp here for today it's almost dark and it'll be dangerous to be outside"

"That's a good Idea I already checked the second floor, it's a good place to camp. There's a fire escape and mattresses" Britney said.

"Yeah alright let's go" Jake ordered as he went up stairs.

...

* * *

I laid there at night thinking of our life, our parents, everything before the apocalypse and I know this is wistful thinking but I really want things to be before the apocalypse and experiments. I looked over at my brother and best friend and made a silent vow to myself:' I will do anything to keep you guys safe and happy'. With that said in my head I went over to Jake to wake him up for his turn on night watch and fell asleep.


End file.
